


Day five: Promise

by SansThePacifist



Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Error dies, Error gives cross a smooxh between the eyes, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Im really not sure what else to tag this with??, Injury, QPShipWeek, Queerplatonic relationship, RPHShipWeek, Trouble breathing, this aint happy folks, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: From how close they were, Error could finally see the tears in Cross' eyes, could see the fear, the realization, the way his eyesight blanked. Error huffed a soft laugh, the sound rough, and then pressed a kiss between his eyes.
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), cross & error
Series: Queerplatonic Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966366
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Day five: Promise

Error stared blankly as Cross tried to shove something in his face, the constant buzz of his static making it impossible to understand the words he could tell was said. 

Each attempt at breathing resulted in a rattle, his breath clogged by a coat of blood. Still, he kept trying. 

His chest no longer hurt, instead feeling almost numb. He wondered if that meant he would dust, he didn't think errors could dust. They could definitely bleed, though. Wasn't that funny? 

Cross said something louder, more frantic, almost audible, and Error looked up again, unsure when he had ended up looking at the spike through his chest. Cross repeated it again, that time quieter, and Error felt disappointed. He had almost hoped to understand what he had been saying. 

He sat up, despite the grainy feeling spreading through his chest, and watched Cross flail like an idiot, probably trying to get him to lay back down. He'd probably find it funnier if he didn't know he was about to die. He reached out and cupped Cross' cheek, feeling the other freeze in place. He could see the fuzzy form of Cross move until a hand pressed against his own, tears sliding down and catching on his fingers, sliding through each gap and leaving a trail of blood.

He leaned forward to press his forehead against Cross', feeling guilt spread over him like a wave as he made a sound barely distinguishable as a whine. 

"tAKe CarE OF tHE oThErS FOr me, aLRigHt?" 

From how close they were, Error could finally see the tears in Cross' eyes, could see the fear, the realization, the way his eyelights blanked. Error huffed a soft laugh, the sound rough, and then pressed a kiss between his eyes. 

Cross said something in response, perhaps an insult, perhaps a plea, perhaps a promise, but Error couldn't understand the words. He huffed a broken laugh, smiling at Cross one last time, and then dispersed.

Cross _screamed._


End file.
